Conventional method of growing vegetation involved placing a seed into soil by hand. Conventional method for growing vegetation on a damaged portion of a field, for example, growing grass on a divot made by golfers on a golf course, includes pouring by hand a pre-mixed mixture of soil and grass seeds into the divot. The conventional mixture of soil and grass seeds is generally pre-mixed on-sight at the golf-course. It is estimated that the golf course can use up several tons of the mixture every day, spending about 16 hours every day to make the mixture. A box containing the mixture can be carried on a golf cart. The box containing the mixture may be carried on a golf bag. In the conventional method, filling a divot requires scooping up the mixture from the box and then spreading the mixture into the divot.